Forever Isn't Long Enough
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi are caught in a heated argument. Yamamoto insists to come and protect Tsuna, but Tsuna disagrees because he is worried that something bad might happen to his boyfriend. Tsuna almost lost Yamamoto once, he will never let that happen ever again. They promise to love each other forever. But forever isn't long enough. 8027. Hurt/Comfort. Angst.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

 **Angst**. 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Forever Isn't Long Enough**

"To When You Were There"

It was already night in Namimori, just past the evening, when this happened. The 14-years-old Sawada Tsunayoshi was sitting by the edge of his bed, side-by-side with a certain raven-haired boy, the popular baseball jock, Yamamoto Takeshi. Judging from the clenching of the teeth, the stern and adamant look written on Tsuna's face, it looked like they were both arguing about something. Wonder what was it all about?

"But I want to protect Tsuna too!" Yamamoto looked eager.

"No, Yamamoto. You can't. You're staying." Tsuna's voice was strict and firm.

"But why not?"

"I don't want you to."

"But Tsuna! Listen! I'm pretty sure I can do it. It will be easy-peasy." He gave his most confident smile to his Tsuna, hoping that it would somehow melt the brunet's heart.

"I said no." Sadly, it didn't work. Tsuna's resolve was absolute.

"But why?!"

"I said no!"

"Tsuna is being stubborn!" Yamamoto accused Tsuna, slightly raising his voice in the process.

And that just did it for Tsuna. Coming like a spurt of lightning, never would have thought he would say this out loud, reopening the old wound.

"Because the last time you tried to protect me, you ended up in the emergency room!"

"…" Yamamoto's face looked hurt. He winced up his face in pain as the old memory started to hit in the back of his head.

"Don't you get it? Do you know how scary it was for me? I almost lost you, Yamamoto. Some kind of mafia boss I am. I couldn't even protect you." Tsuna's voice was breaking. He was terribly worried about Yamamoto.

"Tsuna…" The raven haired boy could only look at his lover silently. His face was making a worried look. Yamamoto clearly didn't like it when Tsuna was being like this.

"And I just can't afford that. You are my life now. You are the reason that I live. And if… if by any chance life tears you away from me…" Tsuna paused for a moment, even saying this really hurt his heart to the core, "I know that I will di—"

Before he was able to finish his words, Yamamoto quickly shushed him with his finger.

"No, don't say that. You're gonna make me sad."

"Sorry." Tsuna apologized.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was being insensitive to Tsuna." Yamamoto looked at Tsuna apologetically.

"Well, it's not like that. It's partly my fault too. I guess I am just being overprotective. Sorry for bringing up the bad memory." He bowed his head a little to further express his emotion.

"Alright, I won't go. I don't want to make Tsuna feel sad." Yamamoto finally surrendered, "Let's just forget all of these bad thoughts and be happy of what we have!" The baseball jock enthusiastically cheered.

"You think so?" Hearing that, it kinda took Tsuna off guard a little bit.

"Yup, after all, I really love Tsuna. And love conquers all!" Yamamoto gave his brightest smile as he leaned closer and pulled the smaller teen into a loving embrace, wrapping his arms around Tsuna and showered him with gentle kisses.

"What the—T-That's so cheesy!" The brunet blushed vibrantly. Though, he didn't seem to resist the sudden closeness.

"Hahaha! No, it isn't! I _really really_ love Tsuna!"

"Ya-Yamamoto! Stop that! It's really embarrassing!" Tsuna's face was now all red. Blame his shy personality that seemed to somehow be connected with the blush on his face. Still, Tsuna was able to convey his feelings as well.

"… thanks for understanding. And I really love you too." He buried his face deeply on Yamamoto's chest, hiding his face away. He didn't want Yamamoto to notice his reddened face because the baseball ace might end up teasing him.

"We will just be happy together forever!" Yamamoto gave his dashing smile which never ceased to make Tsuna's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, forever." Tsuna nodded gently as he tightened his arms to hug Yamamoto closer.

* * *

Indeed, it was surreal. It was almost like a warm fantasy. It was as if the time was rewound back, patching up the emptiness inside his voided heart. Oh, how he wished he could turn back the time. How he wish he could just throw himself in front of the raging bullets to protect the one whom he loved the most. But he couldn't. Time was relentless to him.

And so he was kneeling there, near that white X-marked coffin where he put his heart to a rest. As he dejectedly kissed the regal blue ring in his hand, he thought…

 _I guess forever isn't long enough..._

 _I will always love you._

 _Tsuna…_

— **The End—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Don't worry. Tsuna is still alive and all. Tsuna just pretended to be dead. Remember the beginning of the Future Arc?

If you like 8027, would you be my friends and add me on my Facebook? The name is William Tre. I am really lonely.

Ciao.


End file.
